


NSFW Grishaverse Blurbs

by arsynia (ElderFairy)



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, nikolai is a kinky bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderFairy/pseuds/arsynia
Summary: Discord blurbs requested by my friends. Mostly NSFW.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Reader, The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	NSFW Grishaverse Blurbs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here for a kinky time, not a long time. Hit me up at vicar-amelia on tumblr and @svnktas on twitter.

**—“I’m not going to touch you unless you beg.”**

His touch waxes desire into your skin, igniting warmth through your bones. But it’s not *enough*, and you know he’s doing it on purpose. The Darkling is a man of insatiable greed, which is why he has you underneath him, limbs chained, and skin littered with countless markings of his own making. 

Though your body aches, it’s the fire within you which burns you from the inside out. 

A soft whine escapes your lips as he brushes his knuckle against your nipple, a smirk playing on his face. You arch into his touch and you hear a low growl rumbling out of the Darkling’s throat. 

His hand travels lower, down your stomach, your hips, lingers - much to your frustration - at the dip between your inner thighs. 

So close, but not enough. 

“Stop teasing,” you say, your own voice a low and needy growl. Your jaw tenses as the Darkling tuts, before leaning down to press a chaste kiss on your cheek. 

“I’m not going to touch you unless you beg,” he whispers, moving his hand back onto the plane of your stomach. “You know how to beg don’t you, *volchitsa*?” 

A wolf never grovels, never closes her eyes in the face of her enemy. 

But tonight, under the covers of darkness and darkness himself, your body trembles and you relent. 

“Please, I need-I need—” your voice cuts off when you feel his cold finger brush against your clit. 

“And? What do you *need*?” He’s swirling it, just by the tip of his finger, a ghost of a feeling that forces you to gasp and arch forward again despite the restraints. 

“Please, touch me, fuck me; I want- no I need - you,” you say, letting out a groan as you feel his fingers stop. 

You hear him chuckle and you feel him press his lips once more on your cheek. 

But through the tether between the two of you, his own lust intertwines with yours. And it has grown the moment you answered him. 

“My little wolf,” he purrs as he slides a finger into your wet heat. “I’ll need to hear more of that from your mouth for the rest of the night.” 

**—“For the love of fuck.” “Yep, that’s me. I love to fuck.”  
**—“Somehow, i always seem to end up here. With you.” “Soulmate shit, it’s hardcore as hell.”****

****

****

Tonight, it isn’t Tolya’s snores that woke you up. 

It’s the feeling of someone pressing to your backside, leaving no room in between your bodies that wakes you up. You know, by scent and touch along, who’s behind you, but before you sigh, you feel their hand pass under your cotton shirt. 

“For the love of—” you stop as Nikolai laughs softly, rolling a nipple between his fingers. You try to talk, but he shushes you with a light pinch. Just a foot from where you lay is Tamar, who could see everything that is happening should she wake. But before you can attempt a protest, you feel Nikolai squeeze your breast. “—Fuck.” 

You realize he’s having a grand time behind you as he laughs quietly, his hair tickling your neck. Nikolai never made such a daring move on you, especially when he knows very well what will happen should even one of his crew sees. Yet, it’s also quite like him to attempt this. 

And now, you’re torn between your lust and embarrassment. 

“Yes, my dear Sun Summoner, I do love to fuck,” he says, rolling his hips against your ass. You attempt to grind back, feeling his cock growing hard through his linen. He came to you wearing almost nothing, not even his coat. 

But, you have to give it to him for his preparedness. So you angle your thrust back and hear, to your delight, a choked groan slipping out of his mouth. The same mouth that had licked you until you were crying out his name a few nights prior. 

When Tamar shifts in front of you, you flinch and shield your heated face with your hands. Behind you, Nikolai moves his attention down to the seam of your trouser. 

“Now, now, where’s the bold little [Name] I know so well?” Nikolai asks, hot breath fanning across your ear. He then presses an open-mouthed kiss onto the delicate shell, before nibbling against it. You can feel his grin when you tentatively slide your hands down. “There she is,” he says, with enthusiasm lacing each syllable. 

You begin to force yourself to relax into his touch as he moves his hand in a circle against your stomach. But then you become impatient, hand pushing his own down to where you want it the most. 

“This is the second night in a row,” you murmur, sighing as Nikolai tugs your trouser down. You’re already wet; you don’t need him to prep you, you think, as the feeling of his cock diminishes every other desire for fingers and tongue. “That I always end up here, in this position, with you.” 

You feel movement as Nikolai frees his cock. He slides down a little, hand smoothing down your arm as you wait. Somehow, the realization that you’re going to get fucked amongst a room of sleeping crew members only makes you want it more. 

“You’re the one person I’ve always wanted,” Nikolai says, kissing down your spine. “I think we’re soulmates right? It has to be why we’re always like this at night.” He slips a hand underneath your upper thigh and parts your leg. 

Your fingers cling onto the material underneath. “That’s not an excuse for your lewdness.” 

A breath hitches within you as you feel his cock brush against your heat. You attempt to push against it, giving Nikolai silent permission to *fuck you already*. 

“You’ll need to repeat three phrases of ‘I love you, Nikolai’ before I fulfill your desire, love,” Nikolai says, nuzzling against your flesh. 

But the idea of doing what Nikolai asked feels much harder than it should be. Tamar’s face is still facing yours when you look at her. 

Oh, you think, she’s really going to be mad in the morning. 

“I love you, Nikolai,” 

With one swift move, he pushes in, bottoming out with a guttural grown. You almost cry out in surprise at his sudden action. Nikolai shushes you again as he places his hand on your waist. 

“I love you, Nikolai,” you repeat, fingers digging into the ground. 

His thrusts are short and shallow - tossing between taunting and keeping quiet. 

“I love you—” you’re interrupted as this time, his cock slides deep into your heat. “—Nikolai.” 

Next time, you’ll be the one who’ll surprise him. 

****

**“I really don’t care. You still look hot and i’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now.” “No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.”**

The thick curtains obscure most of the sunlight streaming in. You cannot even tell if it’s morning outside until you feel Nikolai stir beside you. 

To your amusement, servants have come and lit the candles, just as you prefer. 

Both of you are still very much naked and very much awake, but only you are making a move to rise. 

Immediately, two strong arms pull you back, easily bringing you flush against his chest as he presses a kiss on your forehead. 

“Saints it’s too early, the sun isn’t even out yet so neither should you,” Nikolai says softly. He groans and wraps his arms around you, keeping you from escaping. You crane your neck best you can, only for Nikolai to brush his knuckles against your stiffening nipple. 

You twitch, body squirming at the sudden contact. The blankets move away, revealing the expanse of skin all the way to your knees. And if you try, you can feel his cock stiffening again, just with a little— 

“Nikolai!” 

Before he can bring himself to hover over you, you push back against him until he’s lying down on the bed again. A smirk plays on your face as you straddle him, tongue licking your lower lip. 

And like the arrogant King he is, he has his arms folded underneath his head. “My lovely volchitsa, I thought you wanted to rise early?” 

It’s rare he uses your nickname, but it means he’s looking forward to *something*. 

You know what that something is. And so you push back and align yourself with his cock, the previous night’s activity still present, sticky and tantalizing, against the flesh of your inner thighs. 

“I don’t care,” you tell him, nudging the tip against your lips, teasing him. “You’re underneath me right now and I want to fuck again until we’re both senseless.” 

Your mouth splits into a feral grin, all teeth glistening white and ready, as you slide down. A loud groan escapes you as you begin moving, feeling the rush of lust compelling you to toss aside all rational thoughts. Nikolai’s moaning lingers in your ear - as lewd and lascivious like you wanted - with his hands gripping your waist, keeping you above him. 

His cock’s always nice, always filling you up and—and— 

“I’m going to come,” Nikolai says, mouth parting. 

You’re about to chide him for not lasting long before you see the beautiful blush spreading across his face. Or feel the way his hands tighten, nails digging into your skin as he starts picking up pace, fucking into you faster. 

And a dark thought enters your mind, enabling you to slow down your pace. You press his hands against your waist and watch as his jaws tense and the skin between his eyebrows pinch. 

“[Name], what are you—?” 

You stop him by reaching down and pressing an open-mouth kiss on the corner of his lips. “Nikolai, _you_ can only come after _I_ do.” 

His shoulders relax and he grins. You let his one hand move down until his thumb is rubbing at your clit, causing you to moan. Saints, Nikolai knows exactly what you need to satisfy you. 

“Is this what you want as well, love?” he questions, flicking at your clit without stopping. “But I wager you want more, I wager you want to come with a little more than just my thumb?” 

You don’t even bother to respond. A strangled cry slips out of your mouth as you begin to move again, that last rope of control snapping inside you. 

**—“I fucking hate everything about you.”  
—“I would like you to be by my side.”**

The Darkling’s stormy gaze lingers on your face. You feel more trapped than ever with his presence. Nothing more but a chained wolf; nothing more but an animal trapped inside the flesh cage of a body. As you’ve decided to be, as your mother wants you to be. 

“I hate you,” you say, voice low, teeth baring into a silent threat. A promise forged in violence and bloodshed. “Everything, fucking *everything*; I hate you so much.” 

Metal chains clink together as you move forward, an urge to lunge at his pale throat clawing through your ribs. Your breathing is coming out in rapid pulls and exhales and you think your chest is about to burst with the amount of fury rumbling within. 

And yet, the Darkling remains calm and still, his cold gaze trailing from your arms down to your body. A sigh, worn and weary, slips out of his mouth as he kneels on one leg. He’s close, you can feel the power — the suffocation it brings makes you gasp for breath. 

Through it all, still, you still feel the pull towards him. 

“Stop this,” you tell him, just as he cups your cheek with his hand. 

He cannot be soft towards - he cannot be anything but cruel and merciless. 

And yet, as he tugs on your collar and trails his hand down your arm and teases the flesh of your neck with a brush of his fingers, you realize you would rather fall back to the old you he had nurtured. 

“Despite everything, _volchitsa_ , you’re still eager for me,” he mutters into your skin, igniting the familiar warmth from within you. 

You can be that, you think. You can be that, or you can continue to crave defiance and blood. 

**“Try to stay quiet, understand?”  
**“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”****

****

****

“—and then I had to use my thigh strength to grip onto the back of the whale and plunge a spear into its spine.” Nikolai makes a motion to show you what he did. 

You laugh and applaud, before pushing yourself away from the ship’s railing. 

“So, Lady Sun Summoner, how was my story?” Nikolai asks with a large grin on his face. “Was it as dashing and heroic as the tales told in storybooks?” 

“Hm, perhaps, but—” you pause, leaning against him. “—I think you deserve another reward, from me this time.” 

Nikolai huffs, opening his mouth, before closing it. His eyes widen and you catch a glimmer of understanding as he pulls you flush towards him. “I knew you had something in mind when you gave me that look of yours.” 

He kisses you, deep and full, on your lips. 

Eventually, you pull away and lower yourself. Nikolai watches, mouth lingering on a smirk, his head moving only to take a look at the entrance to the deck below. 

You press a finger to your lips. “Try to be quiet for me, okay?” 

And in a swift movement, you have his cock out, its appearance causing your jaw to slacken. 

But because you’ve never taken a cock ever into your mouth, you start with a lick to the underside of his crown. Nikolai hisses and grabs you by your head, muttering a curse as he looks at you with need. 

A smirk curls onto your face as you give the tip of his cock a kiss. “So sensitive.” 

“This is, quite frankly, the first time someone has taken my cock in their mouth.” He lets out a breathy laugh. You don’t hear any embarrassment in it, but you still giggle. 

“Hollow your cheeks, love,” Nikolai then adds as he taps your cheek. “And don’t use teeth.” 

You do as he says, making sure to keep your teeth from touching his cock as you slowly inch it into your mouth. Nikolai’s hands are gripping the side of your head like a vice, even more so as you lightly squeeze the base. 

He’s long and thick and you figured you cannot have him all the way in. 

Your tongue swipes at the underside of his cock, tasting the flesh, letting it pulse against you. Nikolai’s hips are moving, bucking forward. Finally, you begin to move your head back and forth, while your hand continues to twist up and down what your mouth cannot take in. 

“Fuck, fuck, [Name], where did—*shit*!” Nikolai’s moans and curses only makes you eager to move fast. Though he’s bucking his hips like a mad dog, you eventually realize you can control your movement easier by yourself. 

All you need to do is groan, allowing the vibration to build against his growing pleasure. 

You can touch yourself - you want to - but tonight’s for him. 

Hair is sticking to both of your faces as Nikolai bites his lip. For a fraction of a second you think he’s not going to make any noise at all. But then, just as you feel something salty and warm flood into your mouth, you hear a guttural growl slip out of him. 

He slumps down, body trembling, but face looking satiated. 

“My dear [Name], you just made me a very happy man,” Nikolai tells you, brushing a hand through his hair. He then leans forward and takes you onto his lap. “I want to make it up to you.” 

You laugh, brushing away the cum with your hand before licking it off. Nikolai’s eyes linger on your face, darkening with desire again. Then, you kiss him on the lips, allowing him the pleasure of sampling himself through you. 

“I’ve always wanted you to fuck me with your tongue,” you tell him, quietly.

**bonus blurb**

He's rutting into you, pressing open-mouthed kisses on the side of your neck. And his hands - large and warm - are holding your waist, keeping you there. with each move your toes curl, a silent moan escapes out of you. You hear a contented sigh slip out and he nuzzles the flesh where your neck and shoulder meet. 

But then, he stops moving. His mouth doesn't stop, however, as he nibbles against your neck. You look up, feeling him sitting in you, and whine a little. "Where's your voice, little wolf?" he asks, tone gentle and teasing 

The smooth timber of his voice catches beneath your skin, making you tremble and quake with desire. at first, you cannot find the words to tell him. He notices - like he always does - and shifts. 

You shudder as you feel his cock slide against you, half-paranoid he'll pull out. But just as you reach up to tug at him, he laces his fingers together with yours. 

"As much as i like those pretty moans of yours i still prefer that you speak my name," he tells you, giving you a few lazy, shallow pumps. a strangled cry leaves your mouth and he chuckles. he presses your hands on the bed, gray eyes staring you down. "Come now, little wolf, say my name," he says, pressing a chaste kiss on the tip of your nose. he's breathing harder, as if he too is desperate to continue. 

"Aleksander," you whisper, but when he only gives you a shallow thrust and a single-word order " _louder_ ," you scream it.


End file.
